Dreams Do Come True
by Another Red Rose
Summary: He had the perfect life; looks,book smart,perfect girlfriend,friends in the right circles & a life mapped out for him since the day he was born.All that changed when he noticed Sam Montgomery;Smart,athletic,beautiful & everything he ever wanted in a girl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so obsessed with A Cinderella Story [Sam/ Austin, Another Cinderella Story [Mary/ Joey], and a the combo of A Cinderella Story and Gilmore Girls [Rory/ Austin] and also a [Rory/ Tristan] so you will probably seeing them posted out as soon as I finished writing and editing the stories.**

**On with the Sam Montgomery and Austin Ames Story! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dreams Do Come True**

**Chapter One**

**SAM POV**

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to start another boring ass day. Waking up to the sounds of my evil stepmother's voice screaming for her salmon breakfast, and having to hurry down stairs half asleep, tripping over myself with tiredness just to make it.

_Five… four… three… two… one…_

"SAAAMMMMMMM" my step mother called my name out, the sound of her voice reverberating around the room.

I slowly rolled onto my side, standing up with another groan and walked towards my bedroom door, taking my idle time as I walked down my stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Took you long enough" my stepmother berated me, eyes sending me a threatening look.

"Did you get all my homework done?" the twins said in unison, both holding their hips.

"Yeah, they're upstairs" I said with a yawn, as I began opening doors and taking out what I need to make their breakfast. I worked as quickly as I could, so I could leave their presence, I would get something on my way out.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

"Hey Sam" my best friend Carter said to me in a cheery voice, his typical smile plastered on his face. I eyed him up and down with a smile. He was always trying out new outfits; because he was trying to break it into the acting world.

"Carter; are you seriously going to go with that?" I asked him, trying not to hurt his feelings, but I seriously didn't want to spend the whole day hearing jokes made about him. He was of course my best friend, and I didn't want him hurt.

"What? Is it that bad?" he eyed me with a questioning look. I nodded my head solemnly and waited patiently for his return.

"Hey there Sam" his father called out to me with a smile.

"Hey there Tony" I greeted him back with the same smile. My father and he had been very close, and had been like a second father to me. He was sad that I had to be stuck with my stepmother and stepsisters.

Carter came back wearing nicer clothes and I sighed with relief as we headed towards school.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Austin Ames POV**

I sighed as I entered the school parking lot, with my best friend Ryan sitting next to me in the passenger seat, and our other friend David situated in the middle seat at the back.

Things were always the same. I parked the car and saw my girlfriend walk towards my car, and I sighed again, as I really couldn't be bothered to put up with her shit today. I don't even know why I bother with her and her friends.

"Hey Austin" she greeted me with a smile, I sighed again as she offered me her cheek to kiss, which I did out of habit.

"Hey Shelby, Girls" I greeted the three of them politely, and I looked across the lot, to see the most beautiful girl.

_Yes_.

She **was** more beautiful that I had ever seen. The type of rare beauty, that is so natural that I wondered why I had never noticed her before. I preferred such beauty compared to my girlfriend, Shelby most definitely; the superficial look that is clad in makeup to make her look stunning.

In my opinion she had it all. The smarts, the beauty, and athletic too! Boy I have seen her hit some of those home runs perfectly, and how she held the bat like a pro. I had to admit that she was way better than some of the guys on the baseball team.

I have also over heard the way she always seemed to stick up for that boy that she always hang out with, making him feel better about himself at times and about the things he wanted to do. Now that was genuine friendship, not like the ones he floated around the school with!

I knew I wanted a piece of that most definitely; but how would I make it all work, I wonder?

I broke out of my reverie, as Shelby pulled me along, and noticed her give the blond beauty a knowing look before turning her head like the snob she really was.

I turned my head back to where the blond beauty had been, her car no longer where it was situated.

_Shit!_

_Had I taken her parking spot? _I quietly berated myself, and would have palmed my own head, had I not been surrounded by the student body.

'_How can I be that absentminded that I didn't see her waiting to park at that same spot? I had made such an impression haven't I?'_ I thought grimly._ 'Dating the head cold hearted cheerleader, hanging out with jerks, and seeming to be very insensitive!'_

"Dude" David broke me out of my thoughts once again.

"Yeah man, you're like spaced out again" Ryan agreed with David.

"Yeah what's with that Austin?" his girlfriend asked me with a pout, hating that she wasn't the centre if my universe.

"Ah nothing" I told them evenly, a fake smile gliding across my lips, as I surveyed the school grounds for the blond beauty.

I was glad to hear the warning bell ring for home room. I was glad that none of my so called friends shared that class with me.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Sam POV**

I watched the mass of people envelope the hallways, rushing to get to their homerooms, or struggling to get everything they needed for class. I sighed softly, as I got a glimpse of my handsome Adonis.

What? _My_?

I shook my head in stupidity. _Like that's ever going to happen. He sees right through me, and compared to his gorgeous Aphrodite of a girlfriend, who would look so great in anything, she did or wore._

I frown at the KJ thoughts going through my mind right now, my dad would be angry with me if he had heard me speaking or knew I had thoughts of self-doubt going through my mind right now.

I was intercepted by a hard push against my back, and falling towards the ground, and before I knew it I was being held by none other than Austin Ames.

"Hey there Gorgeous" he grinned down at me, and my voice caught in my throat as I just stared back at him with shock.

"Sorry about that, my jerk of a friend threw a ball at me and I caught it, and it caused me to bump into you" he said apologetically.

"Lucky for quick reflexes" I joked, trying to hide my surprise, as he brought as back to a proper standing position.

"Yeah. Well I catch you later Gorgeous" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Come on Austin" David called to him, as he took one last look at me, before running to catch up with his friend.

_Did that just happen?_ I wondered to myself as I walked towards home room, already so late for the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so obsessed with A Cinderella Story [Sam/ Austin, Another Cinderella Story [Mary/ Joey], and a the combo of A Cinderella Story and Gilmore Girls [Rory/ Austin] and also a [Rory/ Tristan] so you will probably seeing them posted out as soon as I finished writing and editing the stories.**

**On with the Sam Montgomery and Austin Ames Story! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dreams Do Come True**

I sighed in relief as I entered my science class.

I froze for a single second, as my eyes locked onto the girl who had invaded my thoughts since the moment I had first set eyes on her this morning.

Before I could stop myself, I was standing right in front of her, eyes never leaving hers. I was lost; like I was in some kind of trance, unable to break free from her spell.

"Austin Ames" I heard the stern voice of Mrs Idles say to me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry Mrs Idles" I apologized as I threw her one last look before making it down to my seat; which was a row away from hers.

"I have some _exciting_ news" she beamed at us, smiling like it was Christmas morning. In truth I suspected that the woman just loved to see us stew in our seats, and challenge the like-minded ones who needed that extra bit more.

"Assignment time" she relayed to us with a great big smile. The whole class groaned in unison, as she laughed at us with amusement.

"Okay calm down. You won't be doing it on your own. I will call out a name, and you are to come down to the front of the class and pick out a folder, and in that folder will contain a student's name. And they will be your partner for the next six months until you hand it in as your final mark, now this is going to consist of fifty-precent of your mark. So I suggest that you start A.S.A.P" the whole classed groaned again, and she laughed with amusement.

"Marie Stanton, Elijah Marcus, Austin Ames, Deloris Grant, Thomas James, Olive Parker, Jayne Greene, Dinah Harris, Paul Johnston and Leon Pali-Vola" she called us one by one to pick out a folder from the pile on her desk.

I looked at my blond beauty as I walked towards the front of the class, almost walking right into Deloris Grant, and a snicker came from other students who had seen me make a fool out of myself, something that hardly happened, I was glad that they hadn't noticed where my eyes were really darted at.

I sighed again as I picked up the folder; hoping with all my might that SHE was going to be my lab partner for this assignment. I knew by the way that she answered as many questions as I, that she was equally as smart as me. And it was her, that I was also fighting number one spot for throughout our student body for Dux.

I had to admit that I kind of liked that she seemed as equally talented in everything possible way that I was.

I knew that I had to break up with Shelby soon, so I could make it known to her my true feelings and start courting her in some way.

She seemed to be the kind of girl that needed to be wooed and respected in every sense of the word, just like the olden time movies that I watched secretly on my own.

_I know I know… I am a HUGE ass GEEK AND SAP!_ But it is only common knowledge to my four bedroom walls and inside my brain. I don't dare share it with anyone else; I would look like a complete fool if I did.

I walked slowly to my table, opening the manila folder in front of me, breath caught inside my throat, as I anticipated who my partner would be.

_SAM MONTGOMERY! SCCOOOOOORRRREEEEEEE! _ I beamed with pride, probably looking like a silly fool.

I continued my slow walk, which was now directed towards THE Sam Montgomery, who has plagued my thoughts all day long.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Sam POV**

I eyed everyone, wondering who exactly would be my lab partner for this project. I hoped that it wasn't some dumb ass that I would have to be carrying throughout the next six months, that is all that I would need.

I groaned as the gorgeous Adonis walked towards me, and stopped right in front of me!

'_KILL ME NOW_' I thought silently, and banged my head into my folded arms.

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?" he questioned me, tapping my shoulders lightly, as he sat down in front of my chair, arms resting on the back of his chair, chin on it, looking amused as ever.

"Ah… yeah… I just need the full fifty per cent" I pointed out, before groaning and burying my head back into my arms.

"Hey… hey; even with popular belief and the rumours that blast through our lunch room halls and etc." I felt his breath against my ear, and I froze with a kind of delight that THE Austin Ames, was about to whisper something into my ear.

"I am actually fighting you for Dux" and before I could even comment or say anything further, he had stood up, just as the end of class rang out, leaving me to wonder if it had actually happened.

I gathered up all my books and headed for the library, wanting to get a head start on our assignment, groaning as I realised that Austin Ames had left the room with the folder. I was going to have to hunt him down now and ask him for the folder so I could get a head start on our project.

I searched the entire class room, break rooms, quadrangles, and wondered if he would indeed be in the last place I expected; the library.

I found him in the science section, seated at a table hunched over piles and piles of books, hands at a mad rush to write whatever was going through his mind. I was shocked beyond anything; never had I imagined the two time football championship captain would be situated just as I saw.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Austin POV**

I felt eyes looking at me from across the library, eyes that seemed to be sizing me up with amazement. I mulled over shifting my gaze and checking to see who it was or ignoring the person completely till they made their presence known, and wondering if they would make their way towards me or not.

"Hey Austin. I was wondering where you had been hiding all this time" my girlfriend asked me, placing her perfectly manicured nails on my back, bring her lips to my cheek to kiss her hello.

"Hey Shelby" I tried to sound interested in her presence, and I tell you, I was finding it hard to fight the overwhelming need to tell her to shove off.

"I have a really big assignment due" was all I said to her, deciding not to lift my head, hoping it would hint that I wasn't going to be stopping any time soon.

I sighed softly, as she pulled the chair next to me out, and sat herself comfortably on it, making all the noise that she could ever possibly make, obviously trying to get a reaction out of me, and finally give her the two cents that she was after.

"Hey… Ah… Austin" I heard the sweet melody of my science partner interrupt us. I wanted to smile with glee, but I knew it would only anger Shelby if I reacted different to the 'intruder' than I did her. So I acted none complacent.

"Since you seem occupied… with ah… well can I have our project notes please so I can begin on my free period" she said to me, probably embarrassed that she even had the guts to speak to me, while my so called girlfriend sat right next to me.

"Oh sorry Austin…" Shelby trailed off with a fake sad tone to me, and I didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that she had spoken, but knew I had to or bitch would not be a word I could even use to describe how she would behave next.

"About what?" I said, trying to hide my obvious annoyance of her presence. I wished that the blond beauty in front of me was taking up her space right about now.

"About 'Dinner Girl' and your unfortunate luck in being _her_ partner" she said with a snicker of amusement, head thrown back for effect.

_God Shelby could be such a bitch BIG time!_

I quickly packed up the notes I had made and all the papers she would need so she could make a quick exit, she took it without another words and took a table as far away from us as she could.

"I'll see you later okay Shelby?" I said to her as even as I could get my voice to be, without showing the disgust I actually felt for her.

I knew she would need the books I had, so I quickly stacked them up as well, and walked towards her and place the books down in front of her.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Characters taken from A Cinderella Story: Sam Montgomery and Austin Ames Story! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dreams Do Come True**

**Sam POV**

Shocked was all I could feel as Austin stood before me.

"Hey… Ah…" I sighed in annoyance that he had forgotten my name.

"Thought you might needs these" he said to me, as he place down the stack of books he had been sifting through but moments ago.

"Ah… thanks" I said to him, before continuing to read through the notes that he had already made. I had to admit it sounded really great so far. He was very eloquent, and his grammar was as advanced as mine was.

"Austin" I heard a voice whine, as I realised that the spoken name, was now situated across from me, buried in one of the books he had place down on the

I continued to read through his notes, pretending that I didn't notice anything else; though my ears were definitely perked up for the public fight I knew was going to be happening soon.

And the whining voice did NOT like to be ignored.

"OH hey Shelby" I heard Austin's voice carry towards my ears, his obvious absentmindedness showing that he had already thought she had flown out of their like the building was on fire.

"Ah… like you just ditched me… for… for HER" she said to him angrily, and I had to fight a smirk from forming across my lips. I knew my presence was now forgotten, even though I was still sitting right across from them, able to hear their entire conversation.

"Shelby" he said in what sounded like a kind of _hidden annoyance_?

"I thought I told you that I would see you later?" I wished that I didn't have to put up with this so called 'lovers spat'. But I knew Austin would be remedying the situation soon.

"No. You _**thought**_you could dismiss me with simple worlds such as '_I'll see you later okay Shelby?'_ and then getting up and walking away from me, but _**that**_ of course is not possible. _**No**_ one dismisses SHELBY CUMMINGS so easily, _**especially**_ when it's _**my**_ so called _'boyfriend'_" she pointed out to him with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"As you can clearly see Shelby, I am busy with a school assignment" he point out to her, and she huffed, knowing that she was clearly not going to win this battle, his mind was made up, and he was clearly not going to be changing his mind any time soon for her.

"Okay I get the picture Austin" she said with a pout, which I assumed he must have nodded his head to.

"But you _owe_ me BIG time after school!" she said with a bright smile on her perfectly made up face.

"Football prac till five-thirty" he said to her, and I knew she would be beaming, because she would be on the sidelines, 'practicing' their cheers as well.

"Okay I'll see you then" I heard her kiss him on the cheek, and then silence.

"Sorry about that" he murmured at me, and I just nodded my head, and we continued on with our work.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Austin POV**

I hated that Sam had to hear the dumbass 'conversation' I had wasted ten minutes trying to convince my annoying ass girlfriend about. Like seriously? It was clearly obvious I had things to do besides hangout with her pointlessly.

"These notes are really great Austin" she said to me half an hour later, and I secretly beamed in delight that she liked my notes.

"Thank you" I replied back just as the bell had rung.

"Free period?" I asked her and she smiled back at me with a nod.

"Yeah me too" I smiled back at her.

"So how exactly do you want to tackle this?" she asked me curiously. I looked up to see a blank paper in front of her, a pen ready to map out a plan.

"Well I thought we would list all the features, and then create sub titles to explain what each of them means, we can either scan, print or draw the scales and pictures to show exactly what we mean" I explained to her, thinking hard again.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her curiously before she could even comment on what I had said.

"I was smiling at the fact that you are not what you act like you are" she said with amusement in her tone.

"And what exactly is that?" I asked her in the same amused tone, placing both my hands under my chin, waiting for her to reply. I gazed at her with intensity, curiosity and amusement.

"Oh ah…" she said with embarrassment, not meaning to talk out of line.

I notice her reaction and being the gentlemen that I was taught to be, diverted the conversation back to our assignment. I smiled at her trying to ease back the comfort between us.

"Yes I like what you have added" I nodded my head in agreement, and I knew we had this assignment in the bag!

Before we knew it the bell had rung and it was time to go home.

"Great we have covered a lot of ground" she commented with satisfaction, and I nodded my head with agreement.

"So when would you like to work on this next?" I looked up at her and watched her pack her bag.

"Well how about we meet up… ah when are your free periods?" I asked her curiously, my right eye brow raising in question.

"Monday I have the same as today. Tuesday I have fourth and fifth. Wednesday I have a full day. Thursday I have six and seventh free" I felt her looking at me, while I wrote down her schedule in my spare book.

"Okay well it looks like we both have Monday, Tuesday and Friday periods the same. We can work on it then. I have one and two free on Wednesday, and a full day on Thursday" I told her while she wrote down my schedule as well. Very glad that we had ample of time to work on our assignment together, and have it completed well before its due date!

_YES!_

As if she was thinking along the same lines as me.

"Well if work this hard on our project, we'll be finished well before it is actually due!" she nodded her head with glee, and looked me right in the eyes with a smile.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Sam POV**

"My thoughts exactly" he told me with a smile, and we continued to clear up all the books, and pack out bags.

"Do you want to grab a bit with me?" he looked across at me patiently awaiting my response, and he realised that he had turned his girlfriend down forty-five minutes ago, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah…Err… You sure?" I hesitantly asked him, and he nodded his head in reassurance.

"Course" he reassured me. "Wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't" we started to walk towards the school parking lot.

"Okay sure, but I can't stay long. I have work soon" I said to him, with a smile.

"Did you drive today?" I nodded and remembered Carter.

"I will meet you there. I just have to drop someone home first" he nodded his head at me, when we both realised at the same time that we hadn't picked a place.

"See you at Fiona's?" he asked me, and I groaned internally and nodded my head.

"See you there in ten minutes" and I watched him walk towards his four wheel drive and drive off. I walked to my car and wanted for my best friend impatiently.

"Hey Sam" my friend greeted me happily as he situated his bag at the back of the car.

"Hey Carter, mind if we hurry up?" I asked him, and he nodded his head, eyeing me quietly, probably wondering what was up with me.

"So…?" he left the air open between us in question, waiting for me to spill the beans like usual.

"So…?" I asked him back with amusement, my eyes never leaving the road.

"And why exactly do we have to hurry up?" he smirked at me.

"Nothing, let's just hurry up okay? Where do you want me to drop you off?" I didn't know why I didn't want him to know what I was up to, but at the moment, I just wanted to keep this to myself, even for just the day.

"No I want to grab a bite at the dinner" he told me, and I nodded my head and moments later we were parked at the diner.

I excitedly walked to the diner with my best friend standing right next to me.

I stopped and turned to my best friend, turning his shoulder in the process.

"Okay… don't freak, but Austin Ames is waiting inside for me…" he looked at me in disbelief and laughed his head off like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard me say to him.

"Good one Sam!" and he continued to laugh at me as we made our way to the diner, opening the door to let me in before he followed me inside.

"Oh lookey, it's 'Dinner Girl'" a voice said to me, as a group cackled with laughter.

_I knew it was too good to be true!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Characters taken from A Cinderella Story: Sam Montgomery and Austin Ames Story! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dreams Do Come True**

**Austin POV**

I looked into the eyes of the only girl that I craved to have in my life, saw the hurt, humiliation, shame and disappointment. And it was all induced by my so called 'perfect' girlfriend. I was fuming with disgust, having had enough of the bullshit she started on people.

"Enough Shelby!" I screamed at her, standing up to face everyone at my table.

"I am through with you all. Through with your stupid jokes humiliating everyone who you **think**is beneath you. You are all rotten people, and I don't know how I was able to put up with your crap for such long time! We are through Shelby!" and with that I walked towards Sam, hugging her too me, as the silence in the room was broken.

"You get right back here Austin Ames!" Shelby screamed back at me, I didn't even give her the attention she was trying to seek off me.

"Come on Sam. We're blowing this joint. It stinks too much!" and with that I led her towards my car.

"Austin you didn't have to do that" my heart whispered quietly into my arm.

"Yes I did Sam! I am sick of their entirety thinking they can get away with behaving in such a vulgar and disgusting way. I am sick of their bullshit!" he seethed with anger, shaking slightly with it.

"Where do you think you're going?" we heard the diner's owner call towards us.

We both turned around to see a tight fitting woman, with too much Botox and heals that were way too high for her to walk properly.

"Your shift started ten minutes ago!" the wicked woman yelled at my beauty.

"No she doesn't. She officially quits! I have heard how you have treated her all these years, and I am putting a stop to it! She is coming with me and there is nothing you can do about it!" with that I turned us back around and walked towards my car.

"Carter has no way of getting home. Mind giving him these keys for me?"  
>Sam asked me softly, and I nodded my head as I closed the door for her and ran back into the diner.<p>

"Carter" I called out to the brown haired boy with glasses.

"Sam wanted you to take her car" and with that I ran back towards my beauty and drove her back to my place.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Sam POV**

I sat quietly on the ride to Austin's place, wondering how I even managed to get myself entangled like this.

One moment, I am 'Diner Girl', no hope of ever getting notice by anyone, let alone the quarter back and team captain of the football team. To being now seated in his car on our way to _**his**_ place.

_How the hell did THAT happen?_

How was everyone going to react on Monday morning? I knew that I had no job, no home and was now one of the most hated girls in the school, enemy of the most popular kids in the school.

All I wanted to do was continue being Mz Invisible, graduate a year early and get accepted to Princeton.

_How did reality morph into this one?_

We finally arrived at the Ames family home, wondering how his parents would accept their son hooking up with someone as plain as me. Definitely not a Shelby Cummings!

"Shelby is nothing compared to you" I heard Austin say to me as opened the door to his car, holding out a hand for me to grab hold onto, gently pulling me up. A smirk on his lovely face, as he realised that it was an accidental 'slip of the tongue'.

I felt so embarrass and felt my cheeks flush to a bright red colour, Austin being the gentlemen he was, didn't say anything further. He just led me towards the front door of his house, unlocking it, and letting me enter first.

"Mom" he called out to the empty lounge room, a waft of delicious smelling stunning my nose, making my stomach growl.

"Hey honey, how come you aren't at football practice?" she walked into the room, glancing at the clock, obviously no having seen me just yet.

"Something came up" he told her truthfully, and she then went to ask him what exactly it could be, when she noticed me finally.

"Oh forgive my manners. Please come in, come in!" she beckoned us to sit on the tripled seated couch. "Oh Austin my boy, what did I tell you about letting me mouth off when we have such a pretty guest over for dinner?" she scowled him with a smile.

I watched the playful interaction between father and son, and wondered what my mother would have been like had she not died in childbirth all those years ago. And Fiona, being the selfish person that she really was, couldn't hold even a glimmer of candle wick this woman obviously could offer a million times around.

"Natasha" she offered her hand to me, and I shook it with pride, glad to be in the presence of an obvious fine woman.

"Sam Montgomery" I offered my name to her, and watched her think and recollect a memory of some sort, probably from when my father had been alive.

"Oh your Hal's daughter!" she looked on in shook, and quickly masked it with a smile.

I nodded my head at her, and felt Austin take hold of my hands as if he knew I needed it for some kind of support.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Austin POV**

I held her hand in mine for the support she would obviously need with the spoken words of her father by my mom.

"He was such a lovely man. I knew him when we were in grade school and later in high school when he was dating your mother" she smiled when she mentioned Sam's obviously sweet mother, I could see the memories going through my mother's mind.

I watched as Sam could only nod her head, and hoped my mother would stop talking soon about Sam's deceased parents. I thought that she had had enough pain for the day.

"Mom, I was wondering if Sam could stay with us for a while?" I said before she could rehash any more memories and thoughts she could spill onto us.

She looked at Sam and then I, wondering what exactly was going on between us. I had left the house having Shelby Cummings as my girlfriend of two years, to now having Sam Montgomery gracing us with her lovely and beautiful presence.

"Oh course she can. We have more than enough room here. There is that granny flat out back that we don't really use any more so she can have more privacy" she offered, looking from Sam to me again. Giving me a look that said that she would be talking to me later about how things have come to pass. I nodded my head at her and she stood up, clapping her hands.

"Okay I am going to finish up with preparing for dinner. You father should be coming through that door soon. If you want to show Sam the guest house?" and with that she walked back to the kitchen and I led Sam towards the side door.

We heard the door open with a bang, as my father entered the house with such anger I had never seen before.

"What the hell is everyone talking about Austin?" he eyed me, and then noticing the girl next to me. He put two and two together, his anger still very much present.

"And is she the cause of all this I hear?" he pointed to the girl next to me like he could not believe the choices I had made.

"Yes they are all probably true" I said sarcastically, hearing my mother walk into the room.

"Don't you sass me boy!" my father fumed at me.

"Now Andy calm down" she tried to unsuccessfully calm my father down.

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you serious Tash?" he turned to look at my mother, and I felt Sam start to walk towards the door.

"S… sorry for causing all this trouble…" Sam said so meekly that it made everyone in the room freeze just to digest what she had said.

"Yes good idea Blondie" my father said to her rudely and brings back his anger towards me.

"Don't you dare talk to Sam like that!" I yelled back at my father, seething now that he had insulted my girl. Well I hoped that's what she would eventually be.

"Now Andy" my mother scowled my father, and he eyed us both, still looking like her could tear right into us any moment. He saw the error of his way; by the way he seemed to calm down a little.

"Just go take her to where you were towards" my father said silently, and I encased Sam back in my arms and guided her to the guest house.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

A/N: LOL so that totally didn't go where I was planning it to go. Well hope you all liked this chapter and the explosions of anger from everyone. Till next Time! ;) Rose


	5. Chapter 5

**I dedicate this story to ****bOoKcRiTiC345****, who brought me to tears reading her review!**

**A/N: Characters taken from A Cinderella Story: Sam Montgomery and Austin Ames pairing! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dreams Do Come True**

**Austin Ames POV**

"Well that as you can see is my parents. I am so sorry for him" I said to her as we walked towards the Guest House.

It was the only place around the Ames family home that I could actually lay down and think of all the things I wanted in my life. I suppose you can call it my haven of sorts.

"It's… it's to be expected…" she said softly, and I could see how lowly she saw herself as I pushed the door open so she could enter first, flicking the switch as I closed the door behind us.

"No it's not" I said to her firmly, I had to make sure I helped her change her way of thinking, it just wasn't healthy to hear such a fantastic girl speak in such a manner as the one she seemed to be used to.

No one deserved to be mistreated and demolished constantly by people who were threatened or didn't like things that were out of the ordinary.

And Samantha Montgomery certainly was one of them. She was more than people were willing to let her show them, letting each and everyone around her dismiss her like she was worth nothing.

It seriously angered me that I had never stopped or spoken about such terrible actions before, having seen so many times, the demeaning of others, I should have put a stop to all the bullying and badgering years ago.

A storm was coming, and I knew I would be right in front and centre governing it all.

"There are three rooms, one bathroom, a kitchenette, dining area and lounge room" I told her as she followed me around the guess house. She seemed to be very impressed with what my mother had done with the place.

"I… ah…" she stuttered, not quite sure what to make of things, so I made sure to elaborate for her.

"This is your new home till you are ready to land on your own two feet" I gestured to the whole place.

"All… mine?" she asked in awe, looking at me like I couldn't be serious, so I nodded my head at her.

"Yup… but one thing though" I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck, taking a glance at her direction before continuing.

"I own the master bedroom…" I finished off, and waited for what she was about to say to me.

"I… ah… I don't want to impose on you Austin" she said to me as I finished showing her all the rooms and we sat down in the lounge room, me sitting in my favourite chair.

"Sam I would be more than happy to share my place with you. Seriously Sam. What's mine is yours. That is, if you want it to be that way" I said to her, leaving her enough space to say how she felt about the situation.

"I'd be honour Austin. But please tell me if I am over stepping your boundaries and crowding you too much" she said to me with such honesty, all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her senseless.

I really wanted to prove to her that I was the one for her and her for me.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Sam POV**

Austin's generosity was beyond what I had ever expected from him or from anyone else for that matter. I knew that if Rhonda had heard everything that she would have offered me to stay with her as well. She was like a kind of female figure I really looked up to and was glad to have in my life.

"Good. Well pick which ever bedroom you want from the two, and we can start moving you in right now or whenever you are ready" he told me, looking at me to make sure I was alright with what he was saying, always the gentlemen.

He definitely took after his mother in his kind regard and respect for others. It was nice to see this side of him where he wasn't wearing his mask any more. The one where he was a quarterback and captain of the football team and also the rich popular kid, who was also, class president.

"I would love to start as soon as possible if that's okay with you. I don't want to give Fiona the chance to dump all my things in the trash like I know she will as soon as the idea sticks in her head. And I don't even want to know what the twins would do to my things" he nodded his head at me, and we stand up to walk towards the door.

"Dad" Austin says with shock strewn through his face, he backs up as his father walks towards us.

"Now son, don't say anything till you have heard me out" we walk back to our seats, and this time Austin sits right next to me, and takes a hold of my hand like the habit he has created every time he thought I needed his support. I loved that he cared so much about me already, our bond with each other growing ever so slightly.

"What is it Dad?" Austin asks his father in a strong voice, making sure he gave his father no leeway to walk all over him like he would usually do.

I watched as father and son seemed to be having a silent battle of wills, and I hated that I had created the friction between them. I had seen how much his father always supported him in everything he did and it made me miss my father even more.

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

**Austin POV**

"I just want to apologize about how I acted earlier. I know that you are entitled to do whatever you please" my father said to us, more honesty in his words and actions that I had ever seen in my life and it floored me a little.

I was about to say something, when he held up his hand, to signal that he wasn't finished talking yet. I eyed Sam quickly to see how she was reacting to all this, and she squeezed my hand in reassurance and that calmed me down a little.

"Please Austin, just hear me out okay" he asked us as he placed his hands on his lap and then back to its original spot on the side of the couch he was sitting on.

"I have had a plan for your entire life since the day I found out your mother was having a baby boy, and I made a promise that I would become the best father a son will ever have. I pushed you to be the best at your abilities, in football, sports, in anything that you ever did. And you did; you became quarter back and team captain of the football team, student body president. I even encouraged you to date the most popular girl and head cheerleader of the school just like I did when I attend your school all those years ago"

"And yes… I married her. But your mother was more than just a pretty face, and body. She was also really smart and could accomplish anything else she put her mind to, just like in the way you do" I fumed a little, but Sam's reassuring smile made me snap my mouth closed again and let my father continue his speech.

"And I know for a fact that Shelby Cummings lacks what your mother has; brains and genuine kindness towards people" I eyed my father, wondering where he was going with this and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You, Sam Montgomery" my father began, and I opened my mouth yet again, but a quick squeeze of her hand, stopped me in my tracks again, letting my father continue.

"Have changed me son, in ways that I have never seen him behave before, though I am not too happy that he is curbing his duties a little to enable you some time, but I am glad for these changes as well. I will have to learn to live with the fact that my son is now a man, and can think and act for himself now" Sam and I eyed my father with surprise.

_I was surprised that he had seen any changes in me at all. My father was more observant than I realised he was, and I think Sam was equally surprised because he credited my change to her, even though I have felt like this long before I even noticed her around._

"You have always done what is expected of you Austin, even when you didn't want to. And now I know I can step back and let you make your own choices, let you lay down your laws and paths to walk through. I am proud to say that I Andrew Ames, is your father" everyone was floored at my father's words, and I think he even surprised himself as well at how deep he was actually being with us.

"Oh Andy" we heard my mother gasp, tears rolling down her face, such pride emulating out of her, she came to sit next to my father and hugged him tightly to her.

"Thanks for understanding Dad" I said to him, as Sam and I stood up, we walked towards my parents and gave them both a hug.

"I will definitely try even harder now son" he reassured me with another hug.

"Okay enough of this, let's go eat some of your mother's beautiful dinner" and with that we all walked towards the main house all happy that everything was sorted out.

_Now all we had to wait was for the storm to brew on Monday morning…_

❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤  
>❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤<p>

A/N: so like always, that was a surprise to me too. I was expecting Andy Ames to go all macho man over taking Austin or kicking them out or something, but I guess there is probably a purpose for why he accepted them. Maybe loving the right person or having the right person in your corner to support you no matter what or show you the errors to your ways helps a lot maybe? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I loved writing it. Till next time! ;) Rose


End file.
